Chances
by Animegirl1129
Summary: JimmyBo. “Jimmy… just… can I have a chance? To show you I’m serious here?” Enjoy.


-Chances-

**Okay, so this is just a random one-shot I got a plot bunny for. It wouldn't leave me alone. There is no real plot, just Bo aksing for a chance and whatnot. Hope you enjoy. **

* * *

"So," Bo started, eyes locked on his half-eaten chicken sandwich, diverted away from the boy sitting across from him at the small diner not far from where he lived. "How was your date with Brooke?"

Jimmy shrugged, nonchalantly picking at his order of French fries. "Okay. The werewolf movie was a little redundant. Kinda boring once you've lived it." He smiled, aware of the scratches that still lingered on his face and chest. "She did kiss me again though."

"Oh? How was it?" He had an ulterior motive in this conversation, hell, in this whole meal, but he was applying it subtly, so as to not scare his new friend any further away. He'd dated Brooke for several months before the whole werewolf incident, he knew how she kissed.

"Good. I guess." He paused. "Considering she was the first one I've ever kissed… So, I don't exactly have a lot to compare it with."

And -_that_- was the opening he had been waiting for. A chance to prove that maybe Jimmy could be interested in him. Even though he didn't deserve it after all the years of bullying, he still had to try. Ignoring the stab of jealousy that hit him at missing his chance to be Jimmy's first kiss, he threw a twenty on the table, grabbed Jimmy's arm, and pulled him out of the building. There were plenty of other firsts he could be.

Once they were safely hidden away from prying eyes, Jimmy spoke up. "Bo, what are you-" He was cut off, as Bo pressed his lips to the smaller boys, arms draped around his neck. He was terrified that he'd just screwed up any chance the two had at any kind of relationship, friendship or otherwise, and he was relieved to realize that Jimmy was kissing him back.

Hands came up to tangle in his hair, tongues probing each other's mouths. And, for someone who'd only been kissed once (he wasn't counting the one the night of the whole werewolf incident), probably never like this, he sure was good at it… Bo noted, easing closer as Jimmy's back pressed against the concrete wall.

"Bo…" He gasped, when they finally broke apart, desperate and panting for air. "…Wow…"

"Now do you have a basis for comparison?" He asked, smiling. Bo ran a finger along the scar on Jimmy's face from the werewolf attack, leaning forward to kiss it, moving slowly towards his lips again. "You know," Bo started, eyes locking with his. "I meant what I said the other day. It wasn't the curse that drew me to you. Not unless you've been a werewolf for a long time."

His hands slid to rest on Jimmy's hips, holding him in place, and the slighter boy had no complaints. "I know. I figured that much out when you stayed around afterward."

"Jimmy… just… can I have a chance? To show you I'm serious here?" Bo watched him intently, searching his eyes.

When the smaller boy nodded and pulled Bo back to him for another kiss, he smiled. "Brooke still doesn't believe me. She doesn't think I really was a werewolf."

"Neither did I, until Zipper went all Cujo on my car." Bo reminded him, laughing.

Jimmy snorted, pulling his …friend? Boyfriend…? With him toward the street again, unsure of where on earth they were going now, but just walking anyway. "But, you believed me. And I would have been screwed had you not been there."

Bo smiled, surprised when Jimmy's fingers linked with his hand he gave a little squeeze in response. "I'm glad I was there to help."

He'd expected this to feel awkward, weird, like he shouldn't be doing this, especially in public, where anyone could see them, but really, it just put Jimmy at ease. He had a harder time of being calm around Brooke, someone he'd had a crush on for years, and being like this, with Bo, was just… Normal.

It didn't make sense, but it was nice all the same.

"Jimbo?" The elder's voice jolted him out of his thoughts. He looked to the black haired boy in silent answer to his inquiry. "Are you okay with this?"

They'd reached Bo's Camaro now, and, as a reply to the question, he pushed Bo against the vehicle, pinning him in place as he pressed their lips together again. "Yeah, I think so."

Bo's fingers threaded through the younger boy's belt loops, keeping him in place. "Good. But, if, you know, you're not, we can go back to being friends. I just want you to know that going in."

Jimmy smiled, nodding. "Hopefully that won't happen. Do, ugh, do you wanna go see a movie or something?"

The voice behind them broke their focus before Bo could answer the question. "Jimmy!?" Brooke gasped, staring at her current boyfriend pressed up against her ex-boyfriend. "Bo? What the hell is going on?"

"Ugh… Brooke. There's something I need to tell you." Jimmy started, reluctantly removing himself from Bo's grip to face her.

She stared at him. "If this is about that werewolf nonsense again, I don't want to hear it." She missed Jimmy's eye roll toward Bo at that comment. "I wanna know why you two are making out in the parking lot!"

Bo stepped forward now, too. "Look, Brooke…"

"Brooke. I don't think we should see each other anymore. I… I wanna be with Bo…" To emphasize that point, he gripped the elders hand again. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Oh, great. My two ex-boyfriends left me for each other. That'll just sound fantastic at school." She stomped off sulking about this information, leaving the two boys behind in her wake.

Jimmy stared after her. "Well, I think that went about as well as it possibly could." He climbed into the passengers seat to avoid any more awkward conversations if anyone else they knew happened to pass by.

Bo slid into the drivers seat. "Are you still okay with this?" The other boy nodded. "Yeah, you do realize that the whole school will know about us within the next hour, right?"

"Doesn't bother me. Are you okay with it?" Jimmy asked, his hand once again claiming the others. "I mean, you were already out, but are you okay with everyone knowing we're together?"

"Yeah." Bo nodded. "So, do you want me to take you home or what?"

The other shook his head. "Nah, let's just stay here." He smiled, leaning over to kiss Bo again.

"No arguments here."


End file.
